Veleniuz
Veleniuz (Originally N-01) is a planet in the Sector Alpha Solar System. Our Solar System is known as Sector Gamma. It's a very small planet; Even smaller than our moon. It's sister planet is called Helios. Veleniuz and Helios orbit around the sun N-00 in perfect circles at constant speed. History of Veleniuz The Void Before anything was created there was the Void; the vast amount of space later to be filled with stars and planets. A God appeared and started to form the stars, filling them with light and colors unknown to humans. The God also created the planets N-01 (Veleniuz) and N-02 (later known as Helios) was created, alongside a start that would keep them both alive. The two small planets orbitted around this tiny sun in perfect circles; never seeing each other because they would always be exactly on the opposite side of each other. As time went by, the God was growing tired of creating the stars and planets, and decided to try and create something new; Life. The Creation of Life The God looked at the small planet that was categorized as N-01, and named it Leni, meaning 'life'. By naming it, the God was sure that life itself would start to be created on the planet, however nothing seemed to happen. Distraught, the God thought all he could about how he could make life appear. Finally, the God sighed and the God's breath engulfed the planet Leni. Soon, the God saw small beings forming on the planet, and realized that Life had finally been created. There were three creatures on Leni; a swimming, a walking and a flying creature. The god named them Vivice, Tafi, and Zzefi respectively, and thus was life created on Leni for the first time. Evolution and the First Word The God, now only paying attention to his newest creations, watched them night and day. The God studied the creates as much as possible, and saw how each of them evolved to their surroundings in order to survive. The Vivice grew wings larger than themselves and roared through the skies; The Tafi grew agile and slender and some even seemed to evolve into new beings. These new beings were called Efita and they grew strong and muscular; And the Zzefi grew beautiful and smart. One by one, they all started to resemble one another, yet with very distinguished character-traits. The God was so pleased, that a reward was given. A word was given to each of the creatures; the Tafi learned the word Qrel, meaning 'hunt'. The Efita learned the word Leni, the name of their planet meaning 'life'. And the Zzefi learned the word Heli, the word meaning 'death'. These were the first words ever spoken on Leni. The Abominations Tousands of years passed, and the three creatures had gained in numbers, and they all lived in coexistance on Leni. The God, growing bored of his perfected world, wanted to see how the creatures would react to an intrusion, and thus created 'the Abomination' or Naga, as the word on Leni was. The Naga was a mix between all three of them, and the God thought that by joining each other, the Tafi, Efita, and Zzefi would be able to defeat this intrusion. However something happened that the God had not anticipated. The Naga was able to reproduce by itself. Like a cell in a body, the Naga simply split in half and reproduced, creating a much bigger threat than anticipated. The three creatures joined forces, but could not kill the Nagas, and due to these events, two of the three creatures were wiped out and became extinct. These were the Tafi and Zzefi. The Efita had retreated their forces to the mountains were their fortress lay, and only this was able to prevent the Nagas from attacking. The God, regretting the mistake that were made thought about killing the Nagas, however as the God saw how the Efita progressed rapidly, a thought came to mind: The God would re-create the two other creatures as repentance to his mistakes, but the Nagas would become the trial for the last creature. Should the Nagas win, the God would cleanse and destroythe planet, to make sure such a thing couldn't spread. The Second Creation & the First Migration The God created the Tafi and Zzefi once again, however this time the two creatures did not evolve at all. They stayed in their pre-dominant phases, but it turned out, that the last tribe, the Efita, could use these creatures to progress. The Zzefi was a great food supply and very nutritious, and the Tafi provided their skin as material as well as meat. Due to these factors, the Efita became very dominant on Leni, and their progress went even faster. Soon, an academy was created with the focus on Naga Extermination and the first Military troops were made. A couple of years passed and by now the Military Academy was in full bloom, and worked better than first anticipated, however a few individuals weren't happy with this. They believed in Peace and Calm, words not existing in the language on Leni, and they became outcasts. Their leader, Zdromanofi proposed a migration to their Sister Planet, N-02, in order to gain Peace and Calm like they wanted. His followers agreed, and they stole a ship that would carry them to their Sister Planet. When the Emperor of Leni found out, he immediately declared war on the outcasts, calling them Dac ygh Heli (lit. 'The Dead'). The Naming of Helioz Zdromanofi heard of the Emperor's mocking, but decided to mock him back, by turning the word Heli from meaning 'death' to 'rebirth' and thus, in their own language, they were called 'The Reborn' instead of 'The Dead'. Zdromanofi was so pleased that he aslo took the name Helioz as his surname, and named the planet itself Helioz. Zdromanofi heard about the war-declaration and sent a reply that he would raise his best defence, but no offense. And thus began the planetary war between Helioz and Leni. The Naming of Veleniuz As Zdromanofi had responded to the war declaration, and also mocked the language of Leni, thought to be almost sacred, the Emperor decided that he would retaliate this mockery. The Emperor then changed the name of the planet from Leni to Veleniuz (lit. To Live), and from that day on it was called Veleniuz. The Second Migration After a few months after the beginning of the war, a second migration was made. It was made in secret at night, where about ten people snuck out of the Empire. Eyewitnesses say they carried a humongous crate with them, and it turns out that they in fact did. Inside the crate was the corpse of a Naga, which they wanted to study as a mean to understand the creature better. By the next couple of days the Helioz Laboratory was established underground and on top of it was the beginning construction of what would later be the Great Castle of Helioz. The Naming of Helios After several years of building and migration and population, the Great Castle of Helioz was done. Language See more on the Velenian Language (Dac Guenrh Lenian) here . Velenian Literatur *The Story of Cz'evraq or Why the Rose is Red. Important Places Important People Emperors and Empresses of Veleniuz' #Emperor Perdoni Mornaq #Emperor Peroz Monarq #Empress Parha Monarq #Emperor Porer Monarq #Empress Zeprhaq Monarq #Empress Neomnh Monarq #Emoress Milian Monarq #Emperor Maqzimilian Monarq #Princess Elizabth Monarq Category:Planets